Expressions
by Saki K
Summary: Three little words, when empty, can break someone's heart. [Uchihacest, Itasasu] Thanks for over 1000 profile page views!


For this fic I tried a different attempt, a bit more on the emotional side instead of just the usual, predictable lemon. I was inspired (well, I'm not sure if that's the right word...) by an anonymous reviewer for my 5th chapter of **_Forbidden_**. This is what he/she said after I wrote the lemon for that chapter:

-Gag. Why do a sex scene the same as everyone else? Say "preps him", we will get it. I'd rather read about how moves feel to each, details that you think they would feel not Standard Fan Fuck 1A. It's cold. The part with Itachi shoving suddenly is what I mean, that seems him, not standard, and also, I'm sure he would use chakra for things don't you?  
This is not a flame; I use a whole Mac just for this pairing so I'm a FAN of incest. I just think you can do better at some point with feedback. I am grateful you write them and I know it takes balls to post, just, ya know?-

Honestly, I think that was the best feedback I've ever gotten, not that I don't appreciate the "_Omg I loved that! The smut! Please continue!!_" comments, but it's nice to get constructive criticism that helps, like the one above, even if it is quite harsh sometimes. Hey, I mean, without comments like these, we'd never get better.

So, if this particular reviewer is reading this story, this is dedicated to you, and my 1000 page views for my profile's kiriban. I'd be glad if you'd give me some pointers, or if you think this style's sucks horribly, let me know, in a constructive way.

Now then, on to the warnings and such!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, incest, soft, not very detailed sex, incest, Itasasu.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its Bishounens.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Expressions**

As Sasuke was pushed onto the bed he dimly wondered if today was going to be just like the days and weeks before. And why wouldn't it? But he couldn't help but hold on to the small shred of hope that today might be different, might be what he really hoped for.

The warmness of lips pressed against his. Sasuke closes his eyes; the older boy above him would never feel the same. But Sasuke's good at pretending. He'd just act as if, like every other day, that the one his loves actually feels something more than just lust for him. Even if it will hurt so much more in the end, Sasuke can't help but indulge himself into this fantasy.

Sasuke bites back a small moan that threatened to escape as that pair of lips travels down, licking and suckling. Hands uncover his pale skin bit by bit, exposing him. Those hands that know his body off by heart roam around, caressing the milk-white skin.

No words were exchanged, none ever were. And both of them are comfortable with that. His partner knows that Sasuke wants to live inside his dream that will hurt when he wakes up. But it would hurt even more if he said words that held no meaning. The three little words, if empty, can break someone's heart. That's what Sasuke think is the reason, anyway.

A slender hand is at the fold of his pants now, tugging. Sasuke lifts his hips to make it easier to get it off. Yes, today was no different from yesterday, as it was no different from the day before. When he looks desperately into to deep red eyes, all he can see is lust. He looked harder, maybe... just maybe, was there something more? He closed his eyes again. No, he can't just go off dreaming like that, hoping that one day he would love him back, though the temptation is so strong.

He shuddered as heat circle around him, the gentle noise of sucking and his panting was the only sounds in the room. Eventually he lets go, moaning quietly. The man kisses his way back up, into Sasuke's mouth again, while one finger prodding him, pushing in. Sasuke felt a bit surprised, usually his partner never bothered with fingers, even though it did hurt him sometimes. It felt nice to be prepared before he pushes in.

Sasuke couldn't explain what it was, it just felt... unusual. Unusual and special. Sasuke forgot about that as the other's erection pressed against him, and willed himself to relax. But once again the seme did something unusual. Instead roughly slamming into the boy, he pushed in slowly, letting Sasuke get used to the sensation, doing his best not to hurt him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked uncertainly at him, before lifting an arm and pulling him against flush his body. Sasuke circled his arms around his back as he started to move.

"Itachi..." He breathed out, moaning as he picked up speed. Sasuke looked up into his brother's eyes, seeing the lust. What if Sasuke didn't look like how he did? Without his curvy figure, his smooth, pale skin, Itachi would surely throw him away. Upon this, Sasuke felt his eyes well up in tears. Was this how much he meant to Itachi?

Itachi, startled, bent down and kisses those tears away. It hurt. It hurts Sasuke even more when Itachi is being so kind, so gentle. For these actions were fake, and Sasuke doesn't know how long he can keep it up, how long he can stop his heart from shattering into a million pieces, unable to be put back together. He cries even more, bringing his hands to cover his face, pushing Itachi away. Somewhere in the middle, they reach their climax and Sasuke couldn't help but moan. Itachi pulls out, looking concerned. Sasuke has never cried on him before. He gently removes Sasuke's hands from his eyes, stroking the tear stricken face before pulling him into an embrace.

"I love you." Sasuke cries into his chest. He never told Itachi that, in fear of being pushed away. But he couldn't hold it in any longer, the pain was tearing him apart, gnaws at him, making everything agonizing. Sasuke just holds Itachi close and tells him that he loves him over and over, while Itachi, unsure of what to do, feels guilty for he was the one who made his brother this way. Itachi has taken Sasuke's innocence at a very young age, and Sasuke, who really looked up to his brother, did anything and everything for Itachi. Itachi raises his finger and wipes Sasuke's tears again. He looks at Itachi painfully. How could he be there? How could he be there when the one who's drying his tears is the same one that made him cry?

Itachi doesn't know anymore. At this point, a good brother would say comforting words, trying to make the younger one feel better. But does Sasuke still consider him as his brother? And what would Itachi say? Tell him that he was sorry for the sex that he forced on him for all these years? That everything will be alright? Itachi sighs, and pulls the covers around them, petting Sasuke's hair.

"We can stop..." he murmurs quietly, "if you want to..."

Sasuke shakes his head quickly, Itachi still didn't understand? But then... he can't make Itachi love him back, it's not right. "No... I love you, Itachi." Sasuke says again, wiping his eyes. "Sorry for... crying like that.

Itachi looks at him, unsure. He's known since day one that Sasuke loves him more than he loves Sasuke back. He's been trying to sort out his feelings for his younger brother; does he love him like that?

"Otouto..." He said finally in his smooth, low voice, while looking away, "I don't know if I love you as much as you love me... but I can try."

_Eh? _"Let me see your eyes." Sasuke takes his chin and brings it downwards so he can see properly. His brother's eyes, two beautiful, blood red orbs. Full of... uncertainty, concern, lust, and... That glint of love that he'd mistaken as lust earlier. Sasuke smiles contently, the years of hurt dissolving.

"Beautiful." He says, kissing Itachi's lips. The bittersweet and unaccepted love between the two of them was something that Sasuke couldn't explain. Even if Itachi was unsure, at least now there's a chance.

Sasuke whispers, "Well... that's good enough for me."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Expressions**

**Owari**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Well, hope that wasn't too bad, I found it challenging to end this fic, and so I'm not exactly happy with the ending. I think I'll get away from smut for a while, write stories that have more depth. Although I am working on a collaborate fic with **Lunamaru **and I'm certain there will be a lot of lemons... When that's over, I suppose.

**Review**, because you know how much Saki loves them.

-Saki


End file.
